nscfandomcom-20200222-history
The NSC Dictionary
This page will make your forum and MSN chats with the NSC players more easy and more understandable... A B * Baba - bye bye, only simplified * (bah) - the MSN code for the starsheep smiley * Boobland - Astique * bigDuuu - a trademark Ugly smiley (also known as jogrin and SCARY SMILEY) C D * Devil, the - a Swelatian national hero; also known as Samir E * El Celebrazion - the Ugly way to celebrate a fortunate event * Engrish - the univelsar ranguage of the NSC Wolrd * Europe - see Kellie Pickler F * Fick - Swedish for "got"/"recieved", often misinterpreted. G H * Häggkvist, Carola - also known as simply Carola Swedish Eurovision singer who is known for using wind machines; carola * Heidi - a popular kids' character, mostly found playing with sheep (bah) * Hungry - a country? I * I AM PETER - Instir J * Jokkmokk - town in northern Sweden that hosts an annual market. Ugaly provides railway transport to Jokkmokk during the market season. K * Koldun, Dmitry - along with the Devil, a national hero of Swelatie (and a subject of ridicule in other nations) L * Ligeti, György Sándor - a famous RLD composer * Lime - a tropical fruit that symbolizes originality * Loser Club - a group of nations that tend to do badly in the results of NSC. Members come and go very often. * Lovely - Emreign's catchphrase M * Magga - a person that was believed to be MBrynja (the ruler of Isaria) for a long time * Mr Authority - the most popular nickname of R_SpeeD (one of the presidents of Maccha Brugia) * MSC - Messenger Song Contest, another spinoff in the vein of MSN NSC, played at random intervals. O * Oddballs - nations that regularly send and vote for strange and sometimes nonsensical songs, such as Halito, Maccha-Brugia, Reym-L-Dneurb, Ugaly and Yaponesia. P * Pickler, Kellie - one of the first 3,5 billion people in the World that managed to find out that Europe isn't a country * Poor Us - the club for lonely young people, who are unhappily in love (with celebrities); Founded by Spila and Swelatie * Püf - "Püf" means just like "blow,blow out" sometimes when we are blowing to candles sometimes when we are bored so we are using this Word for this examples Q * Q''' - Part of the mysterious nation Kuki-Q. Origin unknown. R * '''Ragadunk - Hungarian word. Popular phrase in Swelatie. * Rongedal - Swedish twin duo that beat Carola in Melodifestivalen 2008, popular in Ugaly. S * SIMS - an organization promoting the right of free NSC entry choice. The letters SIMS represent the first letters of the founding nations: Spila, Mooseland, Instir and Swelatie. T * Tjokksmokk - alternate spelling of "tjocksmock", Swedish slang for "fat punch". The true name of Jokkmokk. U * Unfriendly M people - many persons that have usernames beginning with the letter M are knows as quiet and, as the title says, unfriendly * Upton, Lauren Caitlin - the current president of Spila, Miss Teen South Carolina in 2007. She is a person of high intellectual abilities and she is investing a lot on education in her country (every home has a map now) V * Venera voting - voting in draw order, without paying attention to the songs W X Y Z * Zombies - Zombira Foreign accents * Þ - "Þ" is "SH" reading , example : shake